nomatterfandomcom-20200214-history
Personal motivation
The individual is not important. My own personal, material welfare and comfort is not a factor. Meither my benefits. Some people say that they dont like people, who "live for free". Because they have this preposition, that the person, who lives for free has to be a tick, a parasite on other beings. My purpose is to share the knowledge, i think i know, for everyones benefit. Its information, but all information shold be public, available for everyone (not only our personal data for everyone who can pay for it for advertisements on the social sites). I had a "revelation" of some kind, and since that i think about myself as a part of a collective superorganism. And i dont want to benefit from anyone/anything, against their will. I dont want to take anything from anyone, unless if they truly want to give it to me. That is the purpose why i dont drive car. As a human being, i think that i dont have the right to poison nature for my own benefit, because of my laziness, and comfort. Thats why i dont want anything to be industrially produced and packaged only for me, thats why i am willing to eat only from the trash (dumpster diving), or trading it for a favor (eg. cleaning in restaurants at closing), or accepting it as a donation, or support (eg. "free" food). Thats nearly the same with housing, i prefer squatting, or using the non-used places or times of used buildings (sleeping at bars, empty (class)rooms, house-sitting, bin jip). It started with a realisation, that if i want to be happy, then i have to do the right thing, no matter what i believe in. And since i realised that i believe in everything (aka. EVERYTHING, as ALL is ONE), the core of all the religions. Maybe hinduism or quantum physics are the closest explanations for (C. G. Jung´s) collective unconscious, and god, and for the "super quantumcomputer" which is everywhere, built up by connected (entangled) SUBATOMIC PARTICLES, and is the "hardware behind the software called the universe". So i allways have to do the right thing, sounds easy, but everything is so complicated today, right, so whats right at all? Everywhere we go, we see hidden risks, and everyone wants to rip you off, so i decided to be radical. Not willing to support anything, what i dont want to support. Thats it, not more, not less. If i dont want to support the production of more plastic packaging, then i shouldnt buy any more plastic packaging. So i stoppped. If something comes in a packaging, i rather dont need it, thanks. Thats like that with most of the new stuff. I could say, that i became the "ultimate freegan". I am not willing to pay for anything for my own benefit, if it is harmful for anything in any way. And i still not support the overproduction of food products, so i recycle as much as i can. Make food for everyone, who is willing to accept. And i dont buy anything in package. For that of course i had to learn, how to get rid of my previous mind "programming", the "hipnotisation" of the outsidfe world. What did they hipnotize to me? basicly everything, what i thought i need. Except some food, sleeping, proper temperature conditions, and some emotional needs, but we will get back to those. Everything else is the product of our habits, comfort, lazyness, narrowmindedness, or other people´s interest, and traditions. Can we be normal? Should we be normal? Or whats more, should we be normal, if we know that if were being normal with everyone else, then we die kind of instantly? If anyone would have as much cars per family in india, as they have in germaany... i dont want to be normal, if that means that i have to be so selfish, that i HAVE TO buy plastic packages, and HAVE TO use gas, and cars, and HAVE TO have a home with unsustainalbe heating solutions with a hell of a waste, and energy from burning trash, what i have to pay for? and think, that i have a comfortable life, only because i was told, that this is comfort, while you spend 8 hours a day with no comfort, with something what you dont like, dont feel responsible, feel replacable, with no serious impact on basicly anything, only to make the right circumstances, to spend the other 16 hours in PRIVACY, with a lot of unnecessary things, used as trash most of the time, but ME only ME, and whom i let to, can use them. Because i was thought by my parents, by society, that you have to have comfort for yourself, and need to have a big tv, and all the material things according to fashion, and the stte of welfare, you cant be happy with what you have, you need to be envy for what you dont. So at the end, i dont believe in private property. I dont "believe" in "private property". There was a deal many many thousands of years ago. As Russeau said, in the natural state of being, when people lived together, alongside with nature, it was good. All the troubles started, when the first man put up a fence and said, that its mine. Because at the end we just take everything. Take something from nature (from Gaia, from the ONE, from US), and then we sell it, buy it, give it, make business with it, as it was ours. And we become really angry, if someone "steals" it, because we payed for it. But who "pays" back all the plastic bags we use to nature? To the ONE? To us? we can pay more tax, and we can believe that it will be used for environment protection. But then we just hypnotise ourselves again and again... If we dont care, we will have less problems... and our lives become easier, to put all our decisions to rich peoples hand. As we do now. If someone knows a really stupid way, how to manipulate people, millions just gonna do so. The simplier, stupider the better. Like harlem shake, or whatever. I dont believe in private property, still i respect others opinion about is, so that why i dont steal, because stealing would be convinient - could anyone say - since i dont believe in private property. Next chapter? Karma? Do good things? dont be selfish? dont expect anything? live for the moment, spread hapiness? Dont be selfish how? how can i give, if most people doesnt want anything from me? what if they want only my money? because they were trained, that they need money for everything, and for money they can get everything? What is friendship, if money can buy you anything? If you have a problem, you dont go to your friends, you go to the shop, and buy a solution for that problem. So impersonal? Thats the way it is. People dont care, but they care about their property. They would stop you stealing from them, at any price, but they would throw out the next day, to buy a newer modell.